1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire in which drainage performance, cornering stability on dry roads and straight-line stability are well-balanced improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application laid-open No. 2007-15596 discloses a pneumatic tire which comprises a tread portion with a center rib having its center line in an inboard region than a tire equator. The tire also has an outboard maximum width position from its tire axis being higher than an inboard maximum width position. Due to the center rib shifted toward the inboard, the outboard region of the tread portion receives less vibration from the ground compared to the inboard region. Thus, the tire mentioned above is expected the advantage that normal ride comfort may be improved. Additionally, due to the difference between the inboard and outboard maximum width positions, the tire may improve ability of absorbing vibration from the ground.
However, the tire mentioned is liable to deteriorate drainage performance and straight-line stability.